El Amanecer después del Crepúsculo
by Rotsen-Narud
Summary: -Es como si dependieran el uno del otro. -Entonces Jake no miente? -Jacob improntó a mi hija- dijo Edward con un gruñido. LongFic de Amanecer. Momento en que nace Renesmee. POV Jasper. Dejen Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**El Amanecer después del Crepúsculo**

**Perspectiva de ****Jasper**

_**Acontecimientos inesperados**_

Desde el momento de la transformación de Bella, y el nacimiento de su hija con Edward, -mi cuñado para usos prácticos-, la vida nos había cambiado completamente a todos, tanto a nuestra familia como a la manada de los licántropos, sin mencionar que la vida no sería igual para la antigua familia de mi nueva "concuña"; Charlie y Renée extrañarían a su única hija, pero ellos estaban seguros que Bella sería feliz, y de hecho, era mejor que así lo pensaran y que jamás supieran la verdad… nosotros no correríamos el riesgo una vez más como en el caso de Bella, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiría.

Jacob tomó una gran decisión al respetar la elección de Bella en cuanto a su propia transformación; y el hecho de que los licántropos no tomaran ninguna represalia en contra de nuestro aquelarre, fue gracias al nuevo alfa. Para Jake lo único importante era salvar a Bella y no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verla jamás… pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Desde el nacimiento de Renesmee, -no entendía porque un nombre tan extraño- algo había cambiado en Jake, él había pensado que Bella no había sobrevivido después de su nacimiento y culpaba a la pequeña de tal tragedia. Él estaba decidido a vengar la muerte de su amada, y no descansaría hasta deshacerse de ese pequeño monstruo, aún cuando Rosalie la protegiera como si fuera su propia hija. Jake la mataría, y se llevaría también a Rose en su venganza, al fin y al cabo Rose nunca lo quiso…

Pero en el justo momento en que él había decidido quitarle la vida a mi pequeña sobrina algo extraño pasó, las emociones de Jake tomaron un rumbo diferente, igual que las de Renesmee. Jacob sentía un profundo enojo, al grado de querer matar a la hija de su amada Bella, pero luego, al ver a Renesmee, y contemplar su pequeño rostro pálido, -como la piel de nuestra especie-, redondeado y enmarcado por unos rizos perfectos y caracterizado por unos enormes ojos color chocolate, tan bellos como los de su madre Bella, sus sentimientos simplemente cambiaron, ambos se miraron fijamente y yo pude sentir la fuerza de ese sentimiento, tan fuerte como lo que siento por mi Alice, tan fuerte como lo que sienten Carlisle y Esme uno del otro, o comparado con la fuerza de Emmet y Rose, sin más rodeos, era un amor puro y ferviente como el que existía entre Bella y Edward, los padres de Renesmee.

En ese momento yo no sabía que pensar, la paz que sentí al contemplar esa escena fue de lo más extraña. Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jake, -ahora con un giro inesperado, el cual Rose desconocía-, se puso en guardia y pretendía proteger a la niñita, nos llamó a todos con sonidos inaudibles para el oído humano para que la ayudáramos, y todos acudimos en un instante, menos Edward que se encontraba aún en el segundo piso tratando de salvar a Bella, aunque pude sentir la desesperación y la impotencia de Edward, ya que él no quería separarse de su Bella, pero también quería proteger a su hija recién nacida.

Con lo que no contábamos ninguno de nosotros, era que Renesmee se asustaría al vernos en contra de Jake. La pequeña empezó a llorar, casi como si supiera qué le esperaba a Jacob, ella sufría por Jake… yo lo sentía. Entonces Jake salió de fase, -ya que no estaba presente nuestro traductor Edward y aunque estuviera, sería mejor así-, y nos explicó cuáles eran sus primeras intenciones, pero que ahora lo único que pretendía era proteger también a la pequeña, igual que toda nuestra familia.

Rose, por supuesto, no confiaba ni un poco en el licántropo, no dejaba a la pequeña ni un solo momento. Entonces cuando nadie podía oírnos, Alice acudió a mí, y me preguntó qué percibía yo alrededor de Jake, porque por el momento no podíamos contar con el don de Edward, él no pretendía pensar en nada que no fuera Bella, y tampoco pretendía escuchar ninguna otra mente, mucho menos la de Jake, -al menos, no en este momento-. Le expliqué a Alice que era extraño, pero que Jake, lo único que quería era estar cerca de mi sobrina, y que ésta sentía una gran necesidad cuando Jake no estaba presente.

-Es como si dependieran el uno del otro- le dije con expresión pensativa.

-Entonces, ¿Jake no está mintiendo?- sonó algo incrédula, a pesar de que sabía que yo no le mentiría.

-Eso parece- nos miramos a los ojos y nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos.

-Sí, es verdad Alice- mencionó Edward a nuestras espaldas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Edward nos despertó de nuestros pensamientos, parece que pudo separarse de Bella por un momento, quizás la sed lo obligó.

-Jacob _improntó_ a mi hija- dijo Edward con un gruñido.

-No te alteres, Edward. Ahora no se puede hacer nada- dijo Alice con delicadeza.

-¡Quizás si le arranco la cabeza, termine!- mencionó mi cuñado con un hilo de voz, quizás para que Jake lo escuchara.

Y no había duda, Jake podía escucharlo.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- comenté mientras usaba mi don, tanto en Edward como en Jake.

-Ella está mejor… no quiero separarme ni un segundo, pero Carlisle me convenció, llevo mucho tiempo sin alimentarme, ¿podrían acompañarme ustedes?- parece que mi don funciona a la perfección…

-¡Por supuesto!- mi esposa fue más rápida que yo y se apuntó a la caza sin pensarlo, mientras que yo seguía haciendo mi trabajo en mi cuñado.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, Jasper!... no lo mataré… ¡no puedo quitárselo a mi hija!-.

El tono con que lo dijo, nos dejó inquietados; ni Alice ni yo supimos que decir, sólo le demostramos nuestro afecto y preocupación con un abrazo.

Pero como era de suponerse Edward se relajó tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de volver a molestarse con Jake; todo gracias a mí.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, Alice… quiero regresar lo antes posible- contestó Edward.

-No te preocupes por Bella, ella estará bien… Carlisle no dejará que le pase nada- comentó mi esposa tan segura de sí misma.

-Por supuesto, creo que puedo confiar en ti- ¿y quien no confiaría en el don de Alice?

Nos dirigimos a la sala para que Edward se despidiera de Renesmee, y claro, una vez más hice uso de mi _facultad especial_ porque Jacob estaba a un lado de la pequeña.

Ellos no arreglarían las cosas, sino hasta que regresáramos…

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?- Edward sonaba tan cariñoso, al decirlo con tono juguetón, mientras Renesmee estiraba su manita hasta la cara de su padre…

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa.

-No te preocupes por nada… ahora tengo que salir, pero regresaré muy pronto- su voz se percibía con desesperación.

-No, a Jake no le pasará nada.

-Está bien, él puede estar aquí contigo… al fin y al cabo, necesito hablar con él en cuanto esté de regreso- se despidió de Renesmee con un beso… lleno de amor y ternura, debo agregar.

-Te encargo a mi hija- le dijo a Rose mientras que su mirada viajaba de su rostro al rostro de Jacob, una mirada envenenada.

-No me atrevería a herirla, Edward- ¿porqué se empeñaban en ponerme a trabajar tanto?

Edward no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, y en un instante ya estábamos corriendo por el bosque. Alice y yo lo seguimos muy de cerca, pero le dimos su espacio, además de que él es más rápido que nosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí con el Capitulo 2**

POV Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia siguiente es inspiración completamente personal, por ese motivo queda **PROHIBIDO** que alguien copie la historia, ya sea parcialmente o en su totalidad sin mi consentimiento.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Se ubica en el libro Amanecer, por lo tanto se puede dar a conocer algún detalle. Posibles spoilers!

Espero les guste y comenten cualquier cosa, Disfruten de la lectura! ^^

* * *

_**No lo entiendas, solo u**__**salo convenientemente**_

La cacería de hoy fue bastante desconcertante, jamás, en todos mis años al lado de la familia Cullen había visto a Edward así. Yo sentía como descargaba su ira y frustración. Esta noche, mi cuñado se entregó totalmente a sus instintos de cazador, lucía como todo un asesino, lo que realmente somos. Cualquier presa que se interpusiera en su camino, no importando qué especie era, debía morir.

Tanto Alice como yo, sabíamos qué tenía a Edward así. Ambos estábamos seguros de que la "relación" entre Jake y su hija era el problema. ¿Cómo es que Jacob, estando enamorado de Bella pudo improntar a una niña? Pero eso no era todo, ¿por qué esa niña debía ser precisamente Renesmee, la hija de su amada y de su rival de amores?

Durante la cacería, era difícil el sólo hecho de seguir mis propios instintos al sentir lo que Edward.

A nuestro regreso después de la cacería, Edward y mi hermosa esposa Alice entraron a la casa, pero yo permanecí en el jardín. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, o al menos la que a mí me importaba más era el hecho de lograr entender cómo funcionaba mi propio don. Recordé lo que el mismo Edward explicaba acerca de su lectura de mentes. Él escuchaba una especie de zumbidos que se convertían en voces dentro de su mente. Podría comparar mi talento con el suyo, pero no se parecían.

Todas las reacciones, emociones y sentimientos de las personas, vampiros, licántropos o cualquier especie que tuviera la facultad de tener emociones, viajaban por el espacio y se introducían directamente en mi pecho, podría decir que mi corazón los recibía, pero en mis condiciones no conozco exactamente el funcionamiento de mi corazón, ya que no funciona como todos los humanos suponen. Mi corazón ahora no latía por su causa natural, -por supuesto nuestra familia no es natural-, no bombeaba sangre al resto de mi cuerpo por mis venas; pero cada vez que sentía esas radiaciones en mi pecho, duro como el granito, sentía como mi corazón cobraba vida, y no es que latiera y bailara como lo hacía antes, en mi vida anterior, sino que sentía impulsos que viajaban desde mi corazón hacia mi cerebro a través de todo mi cuerpo. Lo cual me incitaba a tratar de cambiar la situación. Esa era la forma en la que yo influía en los demás, todos esos impulsos en mi cuerpo los convertía en fuerza y los regresaba a las personas pero con la forma que yo quisiera; así, si alguien estaba triste, yo podía cambiar ese sentimiento por felicidad o viceversa, siempre y cuando yo me sintiera mejor.

Había emociones que mi propia mente no podía concebir, que mi corazón no soportaba. Pero si necesitaba recurrir a ellas lo hacía, como en mis tiempos con neófitos. Otras eran agradables y me sentía atraído por ellas, tal era el caso del amor inesperado entre mi pequeña sobrina, e híbrida, Renesmee, y nuestro ahora amigo, y licántropo, Jacob. Ese tipo de sentimientos me hacían sentir muy bien, y ese era un motivo por el cual me daba miedo acercarme a Edward, incluso aunque él sabía de antemano que yo lo apoyaba. Yo no quería que Edward pensara que lo estaba traicionando, ya que si él leía en mi mente, -y de hecho lo hacía-, podía encontrar mi felicidad por la nueva pareja en nuestra familia.

Pero era de suponerse que Alice no me dejaría en estos momentos, mi preciosa vampira es una adicta a las compras, a los vestidos y a la ropa en general, siempre está de compras, siempre quiere algo nuevo y nunca repite un conjunto, y tampoco nos deja repetir una prenda a nosotros. Pero también es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi amor sincero, simplemente es la vampira de mi vida… eterna debo decir. Ella siempre está a mi lado cuando yo lo necesito, además de que, por supuesto, yo la hago sentir muy bien, feliz y me agrada saber que me ama, ya que eso no me lo puede negar, siento su entrega en cada momento.

¿En qué piensas, amor?

Alice, amor, pensé que estabas con la pequeña Renesmee.

Y lo estaba, pero sabes cómo me ponía desde antes de que naciera, las especies mestizas borran mis visiones –dijo mi linda vampira en tono un tanto pensativo-

Amor, no me puedes engañar… a ti te pasa algo más.

No amor, quien quiere engañarme eres tú, ¿Por qué te preocupa tu don? –se acerca y me abraza dulcemente-.

¿Edward no se podía quedar callado? –le dije sonriendo a manera de broma-.

Edward te quiere y está preocupado por ti… él sabe que tú te sientes bien con el caso de Renesmee y no te culpa, se siente mal de que tú te sientas culpable.

Él sabe que lo apoyo a él, y si ese perro le hace algo a mi sobrina yo seré el primero en pelear si es necesario, pero sus sentimientos no mienten... por lo menos a mi no me pueden mentir, es real Alice, ellos se aman.

Te creo, pero no puedes negar que es algo que nos sobrepasa a todos. Nosotros somos vampiros, aunque "vegetarianos", pero el hecho de llegar a ser familia de un licántropo, bueno eso es muy extraño.

Lo sé, pero no nos podemos oponer a su relación. Jacob, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, nos ha ayudado mucho, él renunció a su manada por apoyarnos a nosotros… por lo menos tenemos una mascota fiel –dije entre risas-.

Si, es verdad –contestó siguiendo mi broma-… pero imagínate cómo se debe sentir Edward al saber que Jacob, quien decía amar a Bella ahora está imprimado de Renesmee.

Amor, no tengo porque imaginarlo, lo sé perfectamente… tú misma lo viste al cazar.

Pero el tema no era ese… ¿Qué pasa con tu don?

Nada, yo sólo estaba tratando de definir cómo es que funciono –le sonrío tiernamente-.

Funcionas muy bien, si me lo preguntas –muestra una sonrisa pícara-.

Gracias.

Jasper, no tienes porqué entenderlo… sólo úsalo como sea más conveniente.

Me gustaría ayudar a Edward, pero no sé cómo –mi voz muestra una pizca de frustración- no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá Bella cuando termine su transformación y se entere.

No te preocupes por Bella.

Alice, Bella será una neófita, se guiará por su instinto.

Amor, ya te lo dije, Bella lo tomará bien, quizá al principio sea algo difícil, pero yo no veo que suceda algo malo.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Quizá porque pensé que Renesmee omitía detalles.

Sí, no te negaré que es algo difícil usar mi don ahora, pero aún funciona, ¿O es que dudas de mis habilidades?

No, por supuesto que no. Te creo, mi amor. –nos unimos en un abrazo y un beso, que aunque era tierno no dejamos a un lado nuestra fuerza-

Vamos, Alice… quiero ver a mi sobrina, además Jake y Edward aún no hacen las paces, quizá me necesiten dentro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado y espero actualizar rápido.

No se olviden de los reviews.. es estimulante leerlos, aunque van pocos, pero me invitan a seguir escribiendo. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**El Amanecer después del Crepúsculo- Capitulo 3**

POV Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia siguiente es inspiración completamente personal, por ese motivo queda **PROHIBIDO** que alguien copie la historia, ya sea parcialmente o en su totalidad sin mi consentimiento.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Se ubica en el libro Amanecer, por lo tanto se puede dar a conocer algún detalle. Posibles spoilers!

Espero les guste a mí en lo personal me agradó. Comenten cualquier cosa. Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

_**Lazos Familiares**_

En el momento exacto en el que terminé mi frase: "Quizá me necesiten dentro", Edward y Jacob comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Cómo pudiste, perro?

-¡No me culpes!

-¿Que no te culpe?

Los gritos seguían. Alice y yo entramos por la puerta trasera y llegamos hasta la habitación de donde provenían los gritos para encontrar la puesta en escena. Edward estaba de frente a Jacob, su cara era la viva demostración de sus sentimientos, estaba enojado, o quizá más que eso, lleno de frustración pero se controlaba muy bien. En cambio Jacob era altanero, completamente irreverente, pero también estaba dispuesto a matar a Edward si le daba motivos, a fin de cuentas un licántropo es más impulsivo y sin control. Estaban de frente, viendo los ojos del otro pero separados unos metros. Rosalie estaba entre ambos con mi pequeña sobrina en sus brazos, sus ojos iban de Edward a Jacob y luego se depositaban en Renesmee, viajaban de uno a otro mientras daba pasos, acercándose lentamente a Edward.

Rose notó nuestra presencia y Alice llamó mi atención. Mi vista llegó a su rostro y su mirada era de frustración, era obvio que ninguno de los que estábamos presentes sabía cómo actuar. Alice se acercó a Edward. Por mi parte di un paso hacia Edward pero luego me detuve.

-Tú lo entiendes, ¿no, chico emociones?

Miré a Jacob y dije fríamente: "Eso no significa que te apoye, chucho." Jacob sonrió.

-Espera a que Bella despierte, querrá arrancarte la cabeza y no podré detenerla… Será más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. –Contestó Edward ante la sonrisa de Jake.

-Y como tu raza es invisible para mí no puedo predecir un final feliz para ti. –Dijo Alice a su vez.

Renesmee tocó la mejilla de Rose con insistencia y esta contestó con una negativa a la niña.

-No, tu madre es la mujer más amable y buena que he conocido jamás. –Dijo Edward mirando a su hija.

La niña estaba totalmente confundida, cualquiera podía notarlo, no sabía qué hacer, quería proteger a Jacob, pero estando en los brazos de Rose no tenía muchas opciones.

-Rose, llévate a Renesmee. –Ordenó Edward.

-No, que se queden… De igual forma se enterará de todo. –Respondió Jacob.

-¡Rose! –Edward elevó la voz.

Rose no lo pensó e hizo movimientos rápidos hasta llegar a la puerta del patio delantero, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola detrás de ella con la pequeña aún en sus brazos. Se perdieron de vista pero escuché a Rose tratando de tranquilizar a Renesmee: "Tranquila, todo estará bien, ellos sólo necesitan hablar." Hubo una pausa. "Eres muy inteligente. Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien." Repitió la frase dulcemente. Era obvio que Renesmee cautivaba a todo aquel que le diera la oportunidad, pero en Rosalie fue más notorio.

Al mismo tiempo Edward se abría camino hacia el patio trasero, justo por donde hacía unos momentos habíamos entrado mi Alice y yo. Al salir dejó la puerta abierta, pues sabía que Jacob lo seguía. Alice sin dudarlo caminó tras ellos tomándome de la mano. Yo lo pensé por un escaso segundo.

-Jas, ¿qué pasa? Necesitamos que nos ayudes en esto…

-Lo sé, Alice… Pero Renesmee también me necesita…

Al ver a Alice a los ojos miré un gesto de entendimiento. Alice siempre comprendía lo que yo le decía sin siquiera mover los labios. La discusión no se hizo esperar en el patio trasero. Edward y Jacob tenían que arreglarlo todo ese mismo día. Alice y yo nos mirábamos mientras deliberábamos juntos y a la vez cada uno por separado qué era lo más correcto. Sus ojos siempre mostraban paz y júbilo pero hoy, igual que sus sentimientos, denotaban preocupación por su hermano.

Con un suspiro tomamos una decisión en el mismo instante y comenzamos a caminar. El trayecto era corto. En el patio delantero esta Rose con la pequeña demasiado ansiosa. En el patio trasero estaban Edward y Jacob quienes amenazaban con luchar a muerte, pero ahora era por Renesmee, no por Bella. Llegamos y flanqueamos a Edward y unos instantes después dos enormes lobos flanquearon a Jacob, que aún mantenía su forma humana. Alice me miró con ojos insondables y entendí el mensaje como: "¿Piensas esperar hasta que uno muerda al otro?" Puse en marcha mi don, mientras ellos no dejaban de gritar. Gradualmente se fueron tranquilizando, aunque no del todo pues era demasiado lo que sentían.

Las olas de paz que emitía seguían cuando escuchamos el sonido que producían dos pares de pies al caminar. Provenían del interior de la casa y sabíamos que eran Carlisle y Emmett.

-Jasper, detente. –Mencionó Carlisle al llegar a la puerta. Emmett, por su parte, se situó enseguida de Alice. Todos giramos la cabeza hacia Carlisle menos Emmett, quien, seguramente, ya sabía el motivo.

-No necesitamos que los tranquilices, ellos saben perfectamente que tienen que hablar no luchar.

-Pero Carlisle. –Comencé yo.

-Tienes razón, Jasper. Renesmee necesita de ti. Ve con ella y con Rose y tranquilízalas. Edward y Jacob no podrían herirse el uno al otro. Le afectaría más a la pequeña que a ustedes mismos. –Terminó mirando a Ed y Jake.

-No pienso irme, Carlisle.

-Jasper, por favor, Renesmee te necesita.

-Las tranquilizaré desde aquí, sé que confías en la cordura de ellos pero soy de más ayuda estando aquí. –Vi que quería hacer una réplica y contesté antes –No voy a interferir, sólo estaré al pendiente de sus emociones para actuar rápido. Renesmee y Rose ya están relajadas. –Agregué.

Carlisle comprendió que yo no cambiaría de opinión y suspiró.

-Está bien. Edward, hijo, tú sabes qué es lo mejor. Recuerda que les debemos mucho a ellos tres. –Dijo refiriéndose a los integrantes de la manada de Jacob.

-Lo sé, Carlisle, pero ¿cómo pudo?

-Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, Edward, no pude evitarlo. –Contestó Jake en medio de una vibración corporal.

-Cálmense. –Ordenó Carlisle –El motivo por el que no quiero que Jasper intervenga es para que ustedes arreglen las cosas sin sentirse influenciados.

Ambos, vampiro y licántropo, suspiraron y se relajaron en el mismo instante, como si se tratara de un equipo exactamente coordinado, lo cual era muy extraño dado que son criaturas enemigas por naturaleza. Era muy difícil definir el motivo de la sincronización: podría haberse tratado de una simple coincidencia, que Edward leyó los pensamientos de Jake… o quizá, casi imposible el sólo pensarlo, que se veían como amigos en medio de un mal entendido, o como hermanos en una discusión familiar que están a punto de solucionar, o, aún más, ¿como suegro y yerno? Sus radiaciones emocionales me desconcertaron, no podía creer que, a pesar de la impotencia que seguía dentro de Ed y la altanería de Jake, ellos estuvieran tranquilos y dispuestos a discutir el tema como gente adulta. Aún así, yo me comportaba con cautela, ellos podían explotar de rabia en cualquier momento y yo estaría al tanto para actuar.

-Jacob, pido una disculpa… a los tres –Edward se disculpó ante los lobos y el hombre que estaban frente a nosotros –No debí comportarme así, sé que Renesmee te necesita y siendo parte de un mundo legendario creo puedo darte el beneficio de la duda…

-Sabes que yo amaba a Bella… Aún la amo, o eso creo… -Dudó Jacob –Pero ahora la amo como ella siempre quiso, como a una amiga, o hermana, pero con Nessie es diferente, seré lo que ella necesite de mí.

-¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hija? –Rugió Edward y sentí la tensión de todos los demás.

Miré a Carlisle y él negó con la cabeza observándome.

-¡Cálmate, Edward! Es que a Bella se le ocurrió un trabalenguas por nombre…

-En eso tiene razón –Alice comentó sin poderse detener y sonrió a Jake y al lobo que gimoteó, supuse que se estaba riendo. La loba fulminó con la mirada a su hermano como Edward hizo con su hermana. Alice le sacó la lengua como de costumbre.

-Te pediría que no la llamaras así, pero a ella le gusta.

-Siempre haces lo que ellas quieren, lo hacías con Bella… -Dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Supongo que ahora me entiendes perfectamente o ¿tú no lo haces? –Bromeó Ed a su vez.

Convivir con seres mitológicos me iba a volver loco: Vampiros que no beben sangre humana, licántropos que crean lazos con los vampiros raros, humanos que aspiran ser vampiros, vampiros que embarazan a humanas, humanas que emiten tranquilidad en su proceso de transformación, licántropos que se enamoran de esos híbridos, producto de la relación vampiro-humana. ¿La lista podía seguir? La verdad es que sí: Carlisle y yo no lo habíamos planteado desde mi llegada y me contaron el tratado que tenían con los quileutes: Los licántropos no harían tregua con vampiros, eso jamás pasaba, además estaba el hecho de sus transformaciones deliberadas y no con la influencia de la luna llena. Estos licántropos en realidad no eran licántropos, _metamorfos_ fue como los llamamos. Jamás les diríamos nuestra opinión, afectaríamos el ego de más de uno. El pensarlo me hizo sonreir.

Carlisle mal interpretó mi sonrisa y se relajó.

-¿Ahora cómo se sienten? –Dijo y vi que me miró de soslayo.

-Jasper está demasiado confundido, -Dijo Edward cuando escuchó mis pensamientos, continuó –tranquilo, hermano, lo mejor de todo esto es que no nos mataremos.

-Edward, no juegues con eso. –Reprochó Carlisle.

-Yo quería divertirme un rato. –comentó Emmett lleno de decepción.

En ese momento Seth salió de fase, sonrió y dijo:

-Nos podemos divertir… sólo esconde los colmillos.

-¡Este chico me gusta cada vez más! –Gruñó Emmett lleno de euforia.

Todos rompimos en risas, incluso el hocico de la loba mostró un atisbo de una sonrisa. Fue ese momento en el que todos entendimos que Ed y Jake dejarían todo atrás. Una nueva vida comenzaba, pero aún faltaba Bella, la nueva Bella: La neófita.

* * *

Esto fue el capítulo 3!

Pronto lo terminaré, es un one-shot por lo tanto no escribiré mucho... No pienso ecribir todo "Amanecer" desde la perspectiva de Jas! xD

No se olviden de los reviews… Es estimulante leerlos, aunque van pocos, pero me invitan a seguir escribiendo. ;D

Den click en el **botón verde** de abajo! Para qué sirve? Para que me den sus comentarios!

**Yo les doy lectura ustedes me dan reviews**! Suena bien, no? Además así sé si están disfrutando o hay algo que tenga que cambiar!

Besos y abrazos (vampíricos, lobunos, híbridos, o humanos, ustedes elijan xD) sabor (de su preferencia) Hahaha

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Rotsen Narud**_


End file.
